Brontofobia
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Brontofobía: miedo a las tormentas. Es lo que Kaminari tiene, un "irracional" miedo que odia y esconde de todos ¿Podrá alguien ayudarlo?.Kaminaricentric. KiriKami.
1. Brontofobia

**Brontofobia**

 **Resumen:** Brontofobía: miedo a las tormentas. Es lo que Kaminari tiene, un "irracional" miedo que odia y esconde de todos ¿Podrá alguien ayudarlo?.Kaminaricentric. KiriKami.

Kaminari es una persona agradable, si bien no le cae bien a precisamente todo el mundo, si es alguien con quien convivir es divertido, le gusta hacer reír a los demás y trata de tener una actitud fresca y divertida, es por eso que suele ser subestimado por muchas personas.

No es que eso sea malo, pero a veces sus sentimientos no son considerados, y no es como que a él le importe mucho, prefiere que todos lo vean como el payaso de la clase a que lo vean como la persona sensible que en el fondo es, por eso suele ocultar muchas cosas con facilidad, no suele hablar de su familia, de su pasado o cualquier cosa que sea demasiado personal, alguna vez a mencionado ciertas cosas que de niño imaginaba o le gustaban, pero nunca de sus miedos e inseguridades, ni si quiera con Kirishima al que considera su mejor amigo.

A veces Denki desearía ser tan genial o fuerte como lo son sus amigos o la mayoría de los chicos de su clase, porque aunque tienen miedo, aún así siguen adelante y no se rinden, eso hace que hasta cierto punto admire a los demás, porque hay cosas que se guarda para sí mismo, por ejemplo le gusta cuando Eijirou habla de sus debilidades e inseguridades porque él no tiene el valor de hacer lo mismo.

Ciertamente Kaminari esconde demasiadas cosas, que poco a poco lo consumen por dentro, entre ellas guarda la horrible fobia que le tiene a las tormentas. Ese es su mayor secreto y no sabe si es más grande el pavor a ser descubierto que a las mismas.

Al principio evadirlo era fácil, cuando aún no vivían en los dormitorios esconderlo era algo que creía haría por siempre, hasta que la escuela cambio las cosas, y ahora resguardarse en días de lluvias es difícil, normalmente cuando se acerca una tormenta eléctrica su cuerpo suele avisarle, ya que la electricidad estática aumenta, tan es así que su Quirk se descontrola haciendo que odie el doble las tormentas.

Ciertamente no sabe que es lo que odia más de éstas, el hecho de que el ruido estridente le lástima los oídos, el ver como el cielo se ilumina y sentirse pequeño ante esto, o la sensación de en cualquier momento un rayo será atraído por su electricidad de la cuál pierde el control, o lo peor de todo es que le recuerda que su Quirk puede lastimar a otras personas si no tiene cuidado. Sea lo que sea es un miedo arraigado que tiene desde pequeño, que bien sabe que es causado por un trauma grave del cual no quiere pensar y prefiere buscar otras razones para justificar su miedo, aunque todas sean válidas.

Este miedo es algo que en los niños pequeños es normal, incluso a veces cuando un trueno resuena en el aire muy fuerte puede asustar a personas adultas, pero no es un miedo que un adolescente fuerte que aspira a convertirse en héroe debería tener. Porque lo suyo no es miedo como tal es algo más grave, es una fobia, mejor conocido como brontofobia: miedo a las tormentas.

Kaminari sabe bien que no debería tener miedo a algo como eso, es estúpido e irracional, pero no puede evitarlo, aún cuando trata de mantenerse tranquilo en cuanto siente como un escalofrió lo recorre avisándole que la lluvia pasara a ser una tormenta eléctrica, su mente pasa a un instinto primitivo que lo hace querer huir, esconderse en lo más profundo de la tierra donde los rayos no lo alcancen y el ruido se amortigüe.

Y cuando las cosas se tornan mal y la electricidad se corta es aún peor, porque entonces sabe que sufrirá de un ataque de pánico, si las cosas se vuelven feas en su mente entonces tendrá que tomar la medicina que tanto odia y no le funciona del todo.

Es una noche de tormenta en la U.A. y Denki se encuentra sentado debajo del lavabo del baño, la puerta de su habitación tiene llave al igual la de su baño, no quiere que nadie lo vea así, la cobija que lo cubre desde la cabeza se le pega a la piel debido a la electricidad estática, los temblores no cesan de su cuerpo y mientras aprieta más fuerte las manos a sus oídos, puede sentir el horrible estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante los truenos que resuenan, y no puede evitar enojarse consigo mismo, ni siquiera se siente así cuando hay un villano cerca.

Otro trueno se escucha más fuerte que el anterior y lo obliga a taparse más fuerte los oídos y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, la luz parpadea y tiene pinta de querer irse y Kaminari siente que pronto tendrá una ataque de pánico, su voz se ha ido, no puede gritar y se siente paralizado, su respiración se está volviendo pesada, frustrado y tembloroso se levanta un poco y busca entre sus bolsillos del pantalón un botecito de pastillas, otro trueno lo hace saltar y lloriquear silenciosamente, aprieta los dientes mientras los malestares aumentan, desesperado y enojado toma una pastilla que se traga rápido antes de ser sorprendido por otro trueno y atragantarse por eso.

Pasa un rato antes de empezar a sentirse adormilado, ya atontado y relajado sale silenciosamente del baño y se avienta a su cama, donde se acurruca y se tapa con la manta lo mejor que puede para evitar ver las luces de los rayos cayendo del cielo, en días así el recuerdo que cuando era niño nadie lo abrazo cuando tenía miedo se hace presente, junto con una tristeza latente que sabe que no se irá. Finalmente con pensamientos desastrosos y depresivos se queda dormido.

Kirishima lo despierta por la mañana tocando insistente la puerta, es tarde y ya se salto la primera hora de clase y su teléfono se descargo y él olvido conectarlo, por lo que su amigo está preocupado.

Despertar le cuesta el doble de lo que creyó, odia eso de las pastillas, lo hacen aletargado, muy parecido a lo que le hace su Quirk cuando le fríe el cerebro, le abre la puerta al pelirrojo que le pregunta si está bien, a lo que fuerza una sonrisa y le dice que se quedo dormido, algo en lo que es bueno es en mentir y dar excusas así que al parecer hace todo creíble, le dice a Kirishima que no hay problema y que vaya a clase que él lo alcanzará enseguida, y así lo hace, con pereza pero lo hace, una vez que llega a la tercera clase Aizawa lo riñe por faltar y por el retardo, pero Kaminari se siente tan atontado que ni siquiera resiente el regaño.

Todo lo que sigue en el día lo vive en automático, tiene demasiado sueño y se siente sumamente deprimido, además de tener nauseas, por lo que apenas prueba su comida y se esfuerza demasiado por aparentar que está bien, se excusa diciendo que jugó videojuegos toda la noche y por eso esta así, la mayoría parece creer su mentira e incluso Iida lo reprende porque dormir es importante y...lo que sea que haya dicho después de eso porque Kaminari estaba más concentrado en no cerrar sus ojos y dejarse abrazarse de morfeo.

Cuando finalmente llega la tarde y todos lo han dejado tranquilo se va a su cuarto y se encierra a llorar y a dormir lo mejor que puede, tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos y con el miedo de pasar por algo así frente a un villano.

Con el paso de los días y las nuevas tormentas se mejoran sus excusas y las mentiras que les da a los demás. Claro hasta que Kirishima está en su cuarto pidiéndole explicaciones por no querer ir con ellos al cine a ver esa nueva película que todo el mundo quiere ver, pero lo cierto es que Denki sabe que se acerca una tormenta eléctrica y si sale va a pasarla muy mal, por eso tiene que mentir nuevamente y ser franco a la vez.

— No me siento bien Kirishima, voy a ir a ver Recovery Girl en un rato— dice sin abrir la puerta, recarga su frente en esta, siente que está empezando a sudar y quiere aprovechar que todos se van a ir a ver esa película para tomar su medicina sin ser molestado.

— ¿quieres que te acompañe? No es seguro que andes por ahí si no te sientes bien— el chico eléctrico mordió su labio, no quería hablar más, la electricidad estática aumentaba y él solo quería correr y esconderse debajo de sus sabanas.

— Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero gracias— lo último fue un susurro lastimero mal disimulado.

— Sabes que somos amigos y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿no? — para este punto el rubio ya sentía un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas quemando sus ojos, realmente sentía que no merecía alguien tan bueno en su vida como lo era Kirishima o cualquier persona de las que se rodeaba.

El silencio reino por varios minutos, preocupando al pelirrojo que esperaba una respuesta de su amigo, y temía que realmente le estuviera mintiendo y en realidad fuera más grave que un simple dolor de cabeza, pues lo había visto decaído últimamente, sobre todo ahora que eran épocas de lluvias, pues al parecer al chico no le gustaban estás, y no era algo difícil de deducir, en cuanto el cielo comenzaba a nublarse lo veía ponerse incómodo y prácticamente huir, muchas veces antes de que si quiera hubiera rastros de lluvia—¿Kaminari?—su tono salió preocupado.

— Te escuche, lo siento de verdad quiero dormir un rato, diviértanse en la película— por su parte Kaminari ya se había alejado de la puerta y se había sentado en el suelo mirado la botella de agua en su mano izquierda y la pastilla en la otra.

— Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo puedes marcarme, te prometo tener el teléfono encendido aún en el cine— Denki ya se había tomado el medicamento y se dejó caer en su cama, tratando de alzar su voz un murmurar un "gracias" antes de cerrar los ojos.

Los días pasaron y con ellos los meses, las épocas de tormentas y lluvias terminaron, Kaminari volvió a su estado habitual de ánimo, no tuvo que tomar la medicina en bastante tiempo y se sentía increíblemente aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello no iba a durar para siempre bien, y así fue, la tormenta llego justo en el peor momento, literalmente se encontraba peleando con unos villanos, aunque estaba el respaldo de Kirishima y Bakugō, así que se sentía una tanto seguro, pero las cosas empeoraron ya que los villanos eran fuertes y los superaban en número, pero lo peor no era eso, si no que en ese momento podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la tormenta eléctrica que se acercaba.

Trata de ser valiente sin lograrlo, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía el golpeteo de su corazón acelerado, quería acabar pronto con eso, podía escuchar los gritos de Bakugō reclamándole que se concentrará, pero no podía, cuando el primer trueno resonó a lo lejos seguido de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer con fuerza empapándolo al instante, ya el temblor de su cuerpo le hacía castañear los dientes con fuerza, no podía controlar su Quirk, a su alrededor saltaban los chispazos y tenía miedo de lastimar a sus amigos, por lo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse alejado y entonces ocurrió...

Un rayo brillante, rápido y completamente imponente como su naturaleza misma surco el cielo y cayó cerca de donde estaba, más bien a su lado, haciéndolo pegar un brinco y caer trastabillando sobre su trasero, apenas y pudo cubrir con sus manos su cabeza, estaba paralizado, el miedo lo paralizo como nunca, uno de sus peores temores se había cumplido, algo que sospechaba desde hace mucho, podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y perdió la noción del tiempo, lo siguiente que supo es que un villano se aventó hacia él enterrando un cuchillo en su hombro, sacándolo por fin de su estupor, si Kaminari era "tonto", aquél tipo era un completo estúpido, pues aquel arma era metálica y haberla utilizado para herir al joven héroe solo provocó que este soltara una descarga que si bien fue pequeña el metal solo fue el conductor ideal para lastimar a aquel villano, pero con lo que no contaba fue con que la adrenalina, el estrés y el miedo activaron algo que no supo cómo manejar.

Porque en lo que se sintió como un parpadeo ya se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, estaba oscuro y él estaba lleno de lodo, sentía impregnado un olor a quemado, estaba sentado con su cabeza entre las piernas, soltó un tenue sollozo sin entender qué estaba pasando, tenía la mente nublada y los músculos entumecidos lo que lo hacía pensar que estuvo usando su Quirk de más, no estaba al límite pero casi.

Escucho a lo lejos voces llamándolo, pero no hizo por contestar, tenía muchas dudas en su mente pero la principal era si no le había hecho daño a alguien, temía que hubiera herido a sus amigos en esos momentos donde estaban las lagunas mentales.

— ¡Kaminari!— una de las voces se escuchaba demasiado cerca— ¡Kaminari!— se obligó a sí mismo a levantar la vista un poco, no sentía dolor pero si el hormigueo de sus extremidades y cada parte de su cuerpo, gimió tratando de enfocar su mente y su vista, pero le era difícil.

— ¿Q-Qué...?— trato de formar una oración sin lograrlo, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

— Kaminari— la voz se escucho a su lado haciendo abrir los ojos levemente— ¡Kamimari!— unas cálidas manos acunaron sus mejillas— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?¿Por qué huiste así?¿Eso es sangre...?— Denki estaba aturdido y no entendía más de la mitad de las palabras que le decían, solo era consciente de que Kirishima estaba con él.

— ¿Kirishima?— pregunto aturdido, mientras sentía que era levantado y quiso protestar.

— Te voy a llevar con los demás ¿está bien?— Dejo caer su cabeza, estaba mareado y tenía nauseas.

— Kirishima, no...— su voz fue un susurro— no me siento bien, creo que...— Gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sentía que de seguir hablando iba a soltar lo que sea que tuviera en el estómago.

— Tranquilo, no te muevas mucho, tratare de no lastimarte más.

— Tengo asco...— murmuro para luego morderse el labio de verdad iba a devolver el estómago en cualquier momento.

Sintió como el pelirrojo lo acomodo en el suelo y lo ayudo a agacharse, para quitar su cabello, mientras lo sostenía con un brazo. Una vez que se sintió seguro se permitió soltar unas arcadas, estuvo un buen rato así hasta que por fin vomito y comenzó a sentir alivio, aunque a la vez se sentía más débil por lo que ya no podía sostener su propio peso, pero a Kirishima no pareció importarle, trató en balde que la poca fuerza que tenía lo mantuviera consciente, pero le fue imposible, una vez que cerró los ojos no los pudo volver a abrir, aún cuando su amigo lo llamaba y lo sacudía levemente, era extraño, porque podía escuchar todo a su alrededor, pero no podía abrir los ojos.

— ¡Kirishima!—¿esa era Mina?—¡Chicos, lo encontró! ¿Está bien?

—Creo...que...—las voces se comenzaban a escuchar lejanas y en su oído un zumbido se iba instalando—golpe en la cabeza, no sé si...mala...señal...

—¿dónde...?...villanos...—y de repente a la oscuridad se sumo el silencio y Kaminari por primera vez ese día se sintió en paz.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en los brazos de Kirishima, estaba recostado en un lugar blando, se sentía rígido y adolorido de los músculos, como si hubiera dormido en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo, por lo que trato de moverse y destensar sus músculos, pero al tratar de levantarse algo se enterró en su brazo, molesto miró al lugar de la molestia y se dio cuenta que tenía una aguja clavada en la vena lo que lo hizo parpadear hasta tratar de ubicarse dándose cuenta de que estaba en un hospital o eso parecía.

—Ya despertó ¿cómo se siente?—miro a su lado topándose con una chica, estaba llevaba el uniforme propio de las enfermeras, lo que le confirmo que efectivamente estaba en el hospital.

—Como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima—gruño moviéndose para acomodarse en la camilla—por favor no me diga que me crucé la calle sin ver.

La chica se rió—el doctor vendrá pronto, por favor descanse por mientras, no se mueva.

—Como si tuviera opción—murmuro al ver a la chica alejarse.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien, aunque estaba adolorido sentía la mente despejada, algo parecido a cuando regresaba de su estado "estúpido", solo que más fuerte, como si todo en su mente estuviera en orden. Sonrió y estiro un poco las piernas moviendo los dedos de sus pies y se acomodó mejor entre las almohadas, tenía un poco de frio pero eso no le impidió estar cómodo.

El doctor llego luego de un rato, le reviso los signos vitales y leyó su expediente clínico nuevamente, le dijo que tenía heridas menores, excepto por la cabeza y el hombro, en donde tenía una herida punzo-cortante, a lo que Kaminari ignoró la mayor parte, se sentía bien y era todo lo que le importaba, claro hasta que el doctor toco el tema de su medicación, preguntando si tomaba algún fármaco que tuviera interacción con los demás medicamentos que le iban a recetar para el dolor

—Alprazolam—dijo lo más bajito que pudo.

— ¿Sufre de ataques de pánico?—Pregunto el doctor.

—Solo con las tormentas—se encogió de hombros, arrepintiéndose al momento cuando sintió el dolor de su herida.

—No le dirá eso nadie ¿verdad?—inquirió inseguro.

—Solo a sus familiares a cargo ¿quién se lo receto?—Denki suspiro, se sentía más tranquilo, su secreto seguiría a salvo un tiempo. Siguió contestando las preguntas del médico hasta que finalmente lo dejo solo.

Cuando finalmente fue dado de alta por la noche, lo último que quería era regresar a la escuela, no quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos hablar de lo que pasó, las nuevas medicinas que le habían recetado, junto con las dosis diferentes le pesaban por dentro más de lo que creía, sentía que iba a recibir muchos regaños, así que decidió evadir lo más posible las preguntas de sus compañeros, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo para siempre. Aunque sorprendentemente nadie lo cuestiono mucho, en cuanto notaban lo tenso que se ponía con el tema lo dejaban pasar, ni si quiera Aizawa insistió mucho, aunque si le dijo que cuando "recordará" lo que paso o que se sintiera listo lo buscara.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el incidente, cuando otra tormenta eléctrica lo sorprendió, inquietándolo más que de costumbre, estaba jugando videojuegos con el "Bakusquad", cuando la horrible sensación que conocía muy bien regreso, se disculpo lo mejor que pudo y busco una excusa más o menos creíble para correr a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Estaba a punto de cerrar las cortinas cuando un rayo surco el cielo seguido del estruendo de un potente trueno que hizo que las luces de toda la U.A. parpadearan y la electricidad estática se disparara en el cuerpo de Kaminari, quién estaba completamente paralizado tal como aquel día y los recuerdos regresaron de golpe, los gritos, el olor a quemado, el rayo y la caída de aquel hombre al lado del su cuerpo.

El estomago se le revolvió mientras sentía que el malestar en su pecho solo crecía, su respiración se volvió errática, jalar aire se estaba volviendo una tarea terriblemente difícil, el ataque de pánico le sobrevino de una forma tormentosa, como no había pasado en un tiempo, aunado a terribles recuerdos que se aglomeraban en su mente.

—Que paré por favor—rogó en su mente, y clavo sus uñas en sus brazos retrillándolas una y otra vez, sintiendo como el dolor lo regresaba un poco a la realidad, como aquel día, el dolor lo hacía sentir mejor.

—No debiste haber nacido...—jadeo, sin entender porque ahora aquella voz había regresado.

—Lo sé...—murmuro a la nada.

Otro Rayo ilumino el cielo haciéndolo saltar, la respiración le comenzó a faltar, un ataque de pánico le comenzó y su medicamento estaba lejos, tapo su cabeza con sus manos, mientras hiperventilaba, sus oídos zumbaba y machas negras se instalaban en si visión, cayó en el piso echo bolita y se sujeto la camisa en la zona de su corazón, el cuerpo se le estaba entumiendo, sus ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad se lo trago.

—...ari...—una voz lejana lo llama.

—kaminari...—se escuchaba, cada vez más cerca.

— ¡Kaminari!— abrió los ojos de golpe, cosa que no fue buena idea porque mareo.

—mm... ¿qué...?—trato de hablar, sintiéndolos brazos cálidos de alguien a su alrededor, no le costó mucho darse cuenta que era Kirishima, pues su olor característico lo tranquilizaba.

—Kirishima...— susurro recargándose más contra aquel cuerpo, se sentía cómodo.

— ¿Estás bien?—la voz del pelirrojo se oía preocupada

— ¿Otra vez?—susurro cerrando los ojos y suspirando de frustración.

— ¡Dios! Kaminari esto es serio, voy a llamar a Recovery Girl, no te muevas mucho ¿de acuerdo?—pero justo cuando Kirishima se levantó, el rubio salto y tomo su mano con fuerza.

— ¡No!—grito aferrándose todo lo que podía—No le digas a nadie, por favor...—la palabras salieron algo atropelladas por la rapidez con la que las pronunció.

—Kaminari ¿qué está pasando?—le hablo con suavidad pero firmeza—y quiero la verdad—El rubio suspiro.

Miro por la ventana, la lluvia caía con fuerza pero no se escuchaba ningún trueno.

—¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?—murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me diste una copia de tu llave por si se perdía—le restó importancia—No evadas el tema, me diste un buen susto cuando vi que no abrías la puerta, y fue peor al abrirla y encontrarte inconsciente, como aquél día...

La mente de Kaminari se desconectó de lo que Kirishima decía, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace un rato comenzó a filtrarse por su mente y con ello un montón de recuerdos desagradables.

— ¡Aléjate!—Grito en el momento en que su amigo trato de tocarlo al ver que estaba temblando.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?—pregunto con tristeza.

—N-no eres tu—tartamudeo—soy yo el problema...

—Parece que estuvieras terminando conmigo—murmuro tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero no sirvió de nada, el chico eléctrico parecía igual de triste y asustado.

— Kirishi...—su voz se fue haciendo más pequeña, haciendo que lo último no se escuchara, sentía miedo de preguntar— ¿qué paso con el villano ese día?

El suspiro de Kirishima y la inseguridad en su mirada le indicaron lo peor, las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos—Kaminari, está bien, no te asustes...

— ¿Lo mate?— la firmeza en la voz de Kaminari le sorprendió.

—N-no, si resulto herido y estaba grave, pero está vivo—la mirada del rubio eléctrico estaba escondida entre sus despeinados cabellos—p-pero no te alarmes, no fue tu culpa y todos lo saben...por eso te alejaste, ¿no?—un hipeo suave lo hizo acercarse lentamente al chico frente a él—Tenias miedo de lastimar a alguien más, tu poder se descontrola con la lluvia—señalo la ventana.

Denki se quedó mirando perdido hacia afuera, se sentía débil, vulnerable, transparente, cansado de mentir y de esconderse. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana, en sí la lluvia no le asustaba, podía incluso estar bajo esta sin sentir miedo, pero en cuanto una luz iluminaba el cielo todo se arruinaba, su cuerpo y mente perdían el control y todo se volvía difícil.

—No es la lluvia, son los rayos—se abraza a sí mismo—mi Quirk se vuelve inestable.

—Kaminari, no te tocare si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que estaré contigo pase lo que pase, por eso somos amigos, si necesitas ayuda aquí estaré—Le mostro sus manos para respaldar lo que decía.

—Kirishima, muchas gracias, pero no creo que quieras lidiar con un cobarde que le tiene fobia a las tormentas eléctricas—desbordó lo que sentía.

—Todos tenemos miedo a algo y no está mal, con el tiempo lo superaras y eso no va a impedir que seas un héroe—se acercó lentamente, al ver que el rubio eléctrico no lo alejo, se permitió tocas muy suavemente su hombro—, y si necesitas a alguien a tu lado en días como estos, te prometo que estaré contigo.

"Yo tal vez nunca sea un héroe" se dijo mentalmente—Gracias Kirishima—sin embargo, le agradeció sinceramente.

Al principio Kaminari no creía en las palabras de Kirishima al 100%, sin embargo en la siguiente tormenta el del Qurik de endurecimiento estuvo ahí y en la siguiente a esa, con el paso de los días Denki comenzó a pensar que de seguro su amigo se iba a aburrir de él y su fobia y ataques de pánico, pero no lo hizo. Kirishima estaba ahí fiel a su palabra.

Aquel día era una tormenta en especial mala, la luz se había ido, aunque afortunadamente la escuela contaba con un generador, por lo que ahora la mayoría se encontraba esperando informes de los maestros por si había que evacuar o algo.

Kaminari se encontraba bajo un montón de mantas proporcionadas por Kirishima, mientras esperaba hiciera efecto la medicina, sintiendo a su amigo abrazarlo protectoramente y tararearle una canción relajante mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Las lágrimas silenciosas aún caían de los ojos de Denki y se perdían humedeciendo la almohada donde estaba recostado. Un estruendo lo hizo estremecerse y cerrar los ojos mientras contenía un fuerte sollozo y se aferraba a las mantas cubriendo su cabeza.

Eijirou a su lado lo abrazo aún más susurrando palabras de consuelo, mentiría si no dijera que estaba preocupado, pues había tardado en darse cuenta de la tormenta porque estaba dormido, en cuanto se fue la luz y los gritos de algunos alumnos resonaron, tuvo que salir corriendo adormilado, a la sala en donde todos estaban reunidos, todos menos Denki, a quién había buscando con desespero hasta encontrarlo encerrado en un armario llorando silenciosamente e hiperventilando.

Ahora había tomado esa medicina que tanto odiaba, le hacía sentir mal, aunque tenía el beneficio de que se tranquilizaba, su respiración se había normalizado y no sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, su mente estaba un poco nublada y se sentía como si estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Eijirou—lo llamo de debajo de las mantas—tengo sueño—se voz se escuchaba arrastrada.

—Lo sé, puedes dormirte, si hay simulacro te llevaré cargando, nunca te dejaría atrás—Denki le sonríe con amargura.

—Mentiroso—murmura.

—Sabes que nunca te mentiría—le dice mientras acaricia su cabeza y le hace piojito.

—Por eso me gustas, eres muy transparente, todo lo contrario a mi—Denki no puede ver como Eijirou se sonroja por el comentario—las personas que amo siempre se van de mi lado...

—Denki—lo llamo por su nombre, cosa que rara vez hacia, además del tono empleado, destapo la cabeza de este y quito los cabellos rubios que tapaban su cara, le limpió los rastros de lágrimas, a lo lejos los truenos y rayos caían, pero el aludido estaba muy dopado para darse cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa?—parpadeo confundido, su mente estaba muy nublada y eso se reflejaba en su mirada medio perdida pero aun viendo a los ojos rojizos de su amigo.

—Escucha, yo te prometo que pase lo que pase no me iré y es de hombres mantener las promesas.

—Eijirou—lo miro con ternura, aún cuando en sus ojos no se veía la misma chispa de siempre y se notaban apagados—Algún día ellos vendrán por y entonces tendrás que dejarme ir...y yo a ti*

Pudo sentir los brazos del pelirrojo al rededor, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir nunca, él mismo se encontró devolviendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad mientras lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas, así se quedaron hasta que luego de unos minutos Kaminari se durmió por los efectos de los medicamentos que tomaba.

—¿Cómo me alejaría de la persona a la que amo?—pero era muy tarde, Denki ya se encontraba profundamente dormido y no había escuchado aquello, probablemente algún día lo haría, cuando ya no le temiera a las tormentas.

.

.

.

 _Notas de la Autora:_

 _Hola gente hermosa que se tomo su tiempo para leer este fic, no quiero alargarme mucho pero creo que lo haré porque YOLO xD_

 _Bueno antes que nada tenía muchas ganas de escribir Angustia/Dolor/Consuelo desde hace mucho tiempo sobre todo el Angustia y de hecho este es uno de 2 one-shots que tenía planeados de este género para esta pareja y bueno en si este es la derivación de otro one-shot donde hablaba de los efectos negativos del Quirk de Kaminari, me di cuenta de que en español casi no hay fics de Kaminari centric y también tenía ganas de escribir uno, pero obviamente tenía que incluir el KiriKami porque si no, no me sentía conforme._

 _Bueno al grano xD... ¿les gustaría que publicara el otro One-Shot aunque tarde un poco? Este fic me costó muchísimo porque tengo mucho sin escribir y menos cosas tan largas, llevo cerca de 2 años sin escribir nada y me está costando más de lo que pensé._

 _Ahora tengo un extra súper feliz de este fic, pero no sé si publicarlo porque siento que le quitaría todo la angustia xD_

 _La otra cosa es para aclarar la frase *****_ **Algún día ellos vendrán por y entonces tendrás que dejarme ir...y yo a ti _._** _Esta se refiere a cualquier interpretación que le dé el lector, pueden ser los demonios de Kaminari, que en realidad él sea el traidor, otras personas malas que vendrán por él, etc. Lo dejo a su imaginación._


	2. Filofobia

**Nota:** No quería publicar esta parte porque se me hacia demasiado feliz y empalagosa, para la temática del fic, que quería que se quedara solo en angustia sin un final feliz, si soy sincera me debatí mucho para poder publicar esto, pero sus comentarios me alentaron a hacerlo, así que aquí esta.

 **Nota:** Esto se sitúa en el futuro.

 **Filofobia:** Miedo irracional de amar o enamorarse de alguien.

 **Brontofobia extra**

 **Filofobia**

Un rayo surco el cielo…

La batalla había terminado y la adrenalina aún viajaba por su sistema, se hubiera permitido relajarse, pero no podía, se había quedado pasmado unos segundos, como reflexionando lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Imbécil! —volteo a ver a Bakugo que le estaba haciendo señas—¿Por qué te quedas parado ahí como idiota? ¡Ve! —le ordeno.

Y como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, reacciono y comenzó a correr, estaba lejos, demasiado lejos de Kaminari, pero correría un millón de kilómetros solo por él, de eso estaba seguro, podía escuchar la sangre en sus oídos, sus manos sudaban y tenía un ligero temblor en sus dedos.

—¡Kirishima! —Mina estaba parada con una bicicleta y su traje de héroe sonriéndole.

—¡Muchas gracias! —vio la bicicleta rosada, pero en ese momento le importaba una mierda verse poco varonil, porque su necesidad de Kaminari opacaba todo lo demás.

Se subió a la bici y comenzó a pedalear, las gotas de lluvia aún caían y aunque estaba completamente empapado, no lo sentía, todo el mundo a su alrededor se desdibujaba y pasaba a segundo plano, mientras por dentro su estomago estaba lleno de mariposas y en su mente recuerdos se repetían por montones, como un disco rayado, mostrándole cada fragmento que lo hacía feliz.

A lo lejos podía ver en las pantallas partes de la batalla recién peleada, solo se distrajo un momento cuando vio los fragmentos de la pelea de Changerbolt, el sonido de los truenos opacaban lo que decían los reporteros, su imagen era casi el de una deidad, que se movía con rapidez y exactitud con su electricidad, ni si quiera parecía inmutarse ante toda la electricidad generada por los rayos, pero él podía ver el leve temblor en su cuerpo, casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no para él.

Eso fue suficiente para aumentar la velocidad, estaba sudando aún con lo frio y húmedo del ambiente, las calles estaban mojadas por la reciente tormenta, y es que los estúpidos villanos habían decidido atacar justo cuando empezaban los truenos, como eran muchos y atacaban diferentes puntos de la ciudad había llamado a la mayoría de los héroes, pero para su desgracia, le toco muy lejos de donde se encontraba Denki.

—Denki—murmuro.

Había repetido ese nombre por incontables noches y días, no importaba cuanto lo repitiera, no perdía sentido, al contrario, lo ganaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Había aprendido a leer a Denki Kaminari de una forma que nadie más hacia, conocía todo de él, su voz, su cuerpo, cada manía que tenía, sus distintos tipos de sonrisa, lo que le gustaba y le disgustaba, la forma en que movía su pie con ritmo cuando escuchaba esa canción que le gustaba, la cantidad adecuada de azúcar en el café y el té, sus gestos mientras dormía y que tan caliente le gustaba el agua en ducha y el baño.

.

 **Hace 10 meses…**

Eijirou lo miro al llegar a casa, acababa de pasar una horrible tormenta, así se había ido antes del trabajo solo para llegar temprano a su departamento.

—No necesitas hacer eso—murmuro Kaminari debajo de una tibia manta, mientras veía una película en el celular, estaba acostado en el sillón.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Correr a casa cuando haya una tormenta, estoy bien, ya lo superé—sin embargo, pese a lo dicho, los ojos dorados estaban algo apagados al igual que su sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero quería estar contigo, me gusta estar contigo—la sonrisa apagada se convirtió en algo más, mientras las mejillas de rubio eléctrico se volvían de un lindo color carmín, que trato de disimular con la manta.

—Como sea—lo vio estirarse quitando la incomodad—porque no vas a dormir y darte una ducha caliente, yo tengo que trabajar en un rato—nuevamente Denki lo evadió.

Eijirou se quedó ahí con la mirada triste preguntándose ¿Cuántos años iban ya? Tal vez debería empezar a rendirse…

.

—No es varonil rendirse—se dijo mientras pedaleaba más fuerte.

Y solo podía pensar en cuanto lo amaba, aquel rubio eléctrico era como las tormentas a las que tanto temía, porque mientras su odio a estas era la representación de su autodesprecio, él Eijirou Kirishima las amaba porque no había una sola cosa que no amara de Denki.

.

 **Durante la U.A.**

—Deberías salir con alguien—Kirishima parpadeo de pronto, sin entender a lo que Kaminari se refería.

—¿Qué? —pregunto dejando su celular de lado.

La tormenta golpeaba la ventana y a su lado acurrucado en una pequeña bolita hecha de mantas, se encontraba Kaminari Denki, quién jugaba con su frasco casi vacío de pastillas, esas que evitaban los ataques de pánico.

—Deberías salir con alguien, hay muchas chicas lindas en esta escuela, ninguna te pondría un "No" por respuesta

—Bueno, pues no quiero salir con ellas, ya hay alguien que me gusta—volteo a verlo, como dándole la indirecta, pero Denki no entendía las indirectas.

Este se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia—Amar, eso es estúpido, ¿Por qué amar a una persona, cuando le puedes dar tu corazón a muchas? Así ninguna te rompe el corazón realmente.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —pregunto, a lo que junto a él pudo sentir como Kaminari se encogía de hombros otra vez—¿Eso es lo que piensas del amor? ¿Por eso siempre coqueteas con todos?

—¿Por qué eso es importante? —la voz normalmente vibrante de Kaminari, ahora se escuchaba unos timbres más, bajos, así que Eijirou le quito el frasco de pastillas, temeroso de que hubiera tomado más de la cuenta…otra vez.

—Porque tu preguntaste en primer lugar, ya quiero a alguien, tal vez me rompa el corazón, pero vale la pena al final ¿no? —conto las pastillas suspirando al ver que solo había tomado las necesarias.

—¿Dónde está el inhibidor de Quirk? —Kirishima se lo dio.

—No creo que realmente lo necesites, tu Quirk no se ha vuelto a descontrolar desde aquella vez…—pero es muy tarde porque el rubio lo ha arrancado de su mano y lo ha tomado como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Paso un buen rato en un silencio bastante incomodo solo siendo acompañado por los truenos y las luces de los rayos que caían a lo lejos, pese a las cortinas estos aún iluminaban el lugar, Kirishima se cercioro que Denki estuviera dormido, antes de abrir un poco la cortina y observar las nubes negras, acompañadas de los rayos y el estruendo cuando caían. Era una tormenta preciosa.

Sintió como alguien se aferraba a su espalda y pego un brinco, sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo cuando el aliento de Kaminari se posó en su nuca, al igual que sus manos se aferraron más a él.

—Eijirou—la voz adormilada y arrastrada del rubio, le dieron a entender que las pastillas habían logrado el efecto requerido.

—Te deje solo, perdón—volteo, dándose cuenta que la cara adormilada de Denki estaba cerca de la suya, y se sonrojo.

—Deja de amarme…

—¿De qué hablas? —asustado se giró, sujetando a Kaminari, que se alejó de él.

—Deja de hacerlo…—las palabras sonaban arrastradas y aun cuando las cortinas estaban abiertas mostrado el tomentoso cielo, frente a él su rubio eléctrico estaba tranquilo, como si las ignorara—Deja de hacerlo, no soy bueno—lo vio tallándose los ojos y tambalearse para caminar a la cama—No soy bueno para nadie.

—No digas eso…—lo atrapo antes de que cayera de bruces.

Un trueno resonó demasiado fuerte apagando las luces del cuarto y asustando a Kaminari quién aún con la medicina había presenciado aquello, estaba agachado, tapándose la cabeza con las manos y los ojos cerrados.

—Las odio—se acercó corriendo al chico y se arrodillo a su lado, acariciando su cabello para calmarlo—me odio, odio mucho este Quirk…

—¿Kaminari de que hablas?

—No debes amarme, no soy bueno para ti, no fui bueno para _ellos_ , por eso me castigaron, pasaba horas y horas en las tormentas—las lagrimas caían de sus lindos ojos y Kirishima sintió ganas de llorar, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas sin éxito, pues eran remplazadas por más.

—¿Ellos quienes Denki? —el rubio frente a él solo negaba con la cabeza, no iba a hablar, ya había intentado muchas veces antes.

—¡Basta! —las luces parpadearon, pese a los inhibidores a veces el Quirk de Denki se volvía inestable en esos días, la electricidad estática aumentaba en el aire, y siempre los portadores eléctricos eran sensibles a esto—Deja de hacer esto…

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hacer que me enamore de ti…

.

Amarlo fue fácil, se metió en él de forma imperceptible, fue tan natural como decir que el cielo se nubla cuando va a llover, pero las nubes en la cabeza de Kaminari eran oscuras y estaban cargadas de toda la tristeza guardada por años, es por eso que cuando estas se soltaron llego la peor tormenta que alguna Kirishima Eijirou había visto, hubo tanta destrucción y lagrimas por parte de ambos que no creyó poder sobrevivir a aquello.

.

 **Hace algunos años…**

—No te vayas, por favor Denki, no me abandones ¡Te amo!...

—Lo siento…

Se arrastro con la intención de alcanzarlo, pero ya era muy tarde, no podía hacer nada, Kaminari se había marchado…

.

Pero pese a todo permaneció, cumplido su promesa, ninguno era el mismo después de aquello y eso no era malo, habían cambiado y madurado para bien, sobre todo Denki, quién actualmente no sería lo que es sin _aquello,_ pero a fin de cuenta ¿qué _pareja_ no pasa por problemas? porque una vez que estos se superan es difícil separarse, los fortaleció como persona y como _pareja_.

.

 **Hace un tiempo…**

Denki llevaba cerca de 3 año de terapia, cuando en la agencia lo sugirieron, intentar pelear con ayuda de los rayos, pero desde que se quiso sugerir Eijirou se negó, era cruel, por decir menos, no podían hacer eso ¿Demostrar lealtades? ¿Cuánta lealtad más debía demostrar Kaminari? No era un villano y aun así, parecía que así lo trataban.

—¡Kirishima espera! —siguió caminado, estaba molesto.

—No lo vas a hacer—gruño.

—Lo haré, estoy bien, ya no les temo…tanto, por favor, si no lo hago nunca lo superaré realmente y…

—Pero te asustan…

—También el amor, pero aquí estamos ¿no? —no pudo encontrar argumento contra esa lógica.

.

Metió el freno de la bici cuando supo que había llegado, vio todos los edificios altos e imponentes, se pregunto en cual de todos se encontraba Kaminari…

—Es el de la izquierda, en la azotea—Sero apareció de la nada colgado con su cinta, tendió frente a él una bolsita.

—¡Sero! —tomo la bolsa con delicadeza.

—Me debes una, tu casillero es un desorden— le sonrió apenado.

—Lo siento, no quería perderlo en la batalla—se disculpo dejando la bici en el suelo.

—Como sea, no lo arruines—negó con la cabeza y sintió un sonrojo subir por sus mejillas.

.

 **Hace 9 meses …**

—Lo amas, te ama ¿Por qué son tan renuentes a salir formalmente? —Sero opino.

—Por son un par de imbéciles sin nada de cerebro ¿Qué mierda hago aquí? —Kirishima miraba a sus amigos reunidos para una "intervención".

—Estamos aquí por el KiriKami, se tenía que decir y se dijo—Mina golpeo la mesa, mientras todos la volteaban a ver mal—lo siento me altere.

—Y qué vas a hacer ¿rendiste? —Kirishima negó, lo había pensado últimamente.

—No puedo obligarlo a amarme si no lo siente.

—Tiene miedo—murmuro Shinsou, quién sorprendentemente también estaba ahí—No es que no te ame, pero ya sabes que medio idiota

—¿Medio? Idiota y medio querrás decir—corrigió Jirou.

—Tiene miedo a amar, cualquiera lo haría en su lugar—de pronto el ambiente se ensombreció, nadie quería recordar los acontecimientos oscuros, pero tenían razón.

.

Ignoro todo y se concentró, comenzó a correr al edificio, la gente del lugar se le quedaba viendo extrañada, después de todo Red Riot, estaba empapado al pie del elevador y cuando vio que estaba lleno, mejor tomo las escaleras y es que eran muchísimas, pero en este punto no le importaba.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y no se detuvo ni por el ardor de los músculos de sus piernas, por mientras rogaba que Kaminari no decidiera irse y bajar por el elevador, aún tenía esperanzas de alcanzarlo.

—¡Denki! —grito su nombre una vez que llego al techo, estaba jadeando y podía sentir el sudor bajar por su cara.

Frente a él se encontraba el rubio viendo al horizonte, donde el cielo comenzaba aclarar, dejando que las nubes mostraran haces de luz, y esa imagen le pareció arrebatadora, un rayo se posó sobre Denki haciéndolo ver angelical, con sus ojos dorados brillando cual oro derretido, a su alrededor la electricidad estática aún bailaba causando chispas, por lo que su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal, sus mejillas aún estaban rojas por el esfuerzo de la batalla y su traje se pagaba a su cuerpo completamente empapado mostrado su trabajado cuerpo.

.

 **Hace un tiempo…**

Kaminari estaba parado en un techo bastante alto, mientras a lo lejos los truenos comenzaban a sonar, las luces que caían del cielo se estaba acercando y Kirishima podía verlo hacer ejercicios de respiración tratando de controlarse, era obvio lo asustado que estaba, pero pese al miedo no retrocedía, seguía ahí, casi todos los demás estaban lejos, al igual que él, era peligroso estar cerca si algo se salía de control, los otros compañeros de Denki estaban para apoyarlo.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" había insistido Kirishima, pero de nada había servido, Kaminari era necio, una vez que algo entraba en su cabeza no parecía salir con facilidad.

Cuando el primer rayo lo golpeo, Denki lo resistió, no pareció inmutarse, lo utilizo para impulsarse y para potencializar sus ataques, como si fuera su segunda naturaleza, no vacilo ni un poco y los días en la U.A. donde corría a esconderse y llorar parecían tan lejanos, que cualquiera diría que no estaban viendo a la misma persona.

Ahora cuando le preguntaban sobre las tormentas y los rayos Denki no expresaba temor, ponía esa cara seria y saltaba a la acción, como si fuera su propia piel, como la cosa más normal del mundo, pero tantas mojadas le pasaron factura y ahora estaba en cama con gripe.

A su lado Kirishima tomaba su temperatura, dándose cuenta que no había bajado, se comenzaba a preocupar cuando Denki tomo su mano.

—Estaba aterrado, jodidamente aterrado—murmuro el rubio con la voz ronca.

—¿Aterrado?

—Si, en el edificio, cuando los rayos caen estoy aterrado.

—¿Por qué lo haces entonces? —Kirishima le quito un par de mechones de la cara.

—Porque quiero hacerlo, a pesar del miedo, quiero hacerlo…

—Pero te lastima—objetó.

—Quiero amarte, pese al miedo, quiero amarte…—Red Riot estaba seguro de que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

—Denki no tienes que…

—Te amo, desde hace mucho, me asusta, me aterra, pero quiero amarte Eijirou ¿Me dejaras amarte?

—También te amo Denki, pero ¿podrías empezar a decirme las cosas cuando estés al 100% consciente?, por favor.

—Lo prometo y es de hombres mantener las promesas.

Eijirou soltó una carcajada para luego repartir besos en la cara de Kaminari, mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría por dentro, después de todo era correspondido.

.

Y nuevamente paso, se quedo sin palabras, trato con todo lo que pudo, pero nada salió de su boca, ni siquiera se pudo mover, sus pies le pasaban toneladas y parecían pegados al pavimento, lo único que podía hacer era jadear y trata de su cerebro fundido trabajara ¿así se sentía Denki con su Quirk cuando lo usaba en exceso?

—¡Eijirou Kirishima! —grito Denki sacándolo de su estupefacción, para luego sonreírle y se pregunto levemente si su corazón había dejado de latir, porque así se sentía ¿Cuáles eran los síntomas de un infarto?—¡Cásate conmigo!

Y el mundo se detuvo…

.

Su cuerpo y cerebro pareció funcionar de repente, saco una cajita de la bolsita y volteo a ver a Kaminari quién su cara se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja.

—Yo-o— lo vio tartamudear—Sé que soy un idiota y cargo con mucho, y no te culpo si no quieres, p-pero te amo, mucho, así que por favor acepta mi dañado corazón—Eijirou le sonrió y se acercó, su cabello caía sobre su cara, la lluvia había lavado todo el gel que usaba.

Se planto frente a a Kaminari, tomo su rostro ignorando los piquetes de las chispas que bailaban por su piel, alzo su rostro y lo obligó a verlo y estaba seguro que en su mirada se reflejaba el amor que le tenía.

—Te amo Denki Kaminari, yo te prometo que pase lo que pase te amaré y es de hombres mantener las promesas.

Los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa llena de ternura, pudo sentir las manos del otro viajando a sus mejillas.

—Ahora que la tormenta por fin paso, nunca te alejes de mi—murmuro Kaminari.

—¿Cómo me alejaría de la persona a la que amo?—Le mostro una cajita negra y la abrió mostrando un anillo.

FIN.

 **Mini extra (del extra)**

—Joder hasta que por fin—dijo un rubio mientras veía la pantalla, preguntándose si esos idiotas se daban cuenta de que estaba siendo gravados, probablemente no.

—Páguenme— exigió Sero frente a él.

—Vete a la mierda—rugió.

—Kacchan, perdiste la apuesta— a su lado Izuku le sonrió con sorna.

—Vete a la mierda Deku—el aludido soltó una risita.

—Chicos, témenos una boda que planear—Mina también está más que feliz por ese par de idiotas, que no lograba nada hasta hace unos minutos.

* * *

 _Finalmente logré terminarlo, la verdad este extra era super cortito, pero quise alargarlo más y ponerle fragmentos de recuerdos, sé que los personajes están medio OoC pero ando media atarantada y ahora que tuve un poquito más de tiempo libre fue que decidí publicarlo, cosa que estaba muy indecisa a hacer, pero bien aquí esta y no hay vuelta atrás. Sin más muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios._


End file.
